A Sexy Stranger
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Completely AU, PWP, OOC, and a heavy yaoi Lemon. Don't like don't read. Hideki needs to relieve some stress and decides to goes to seek adult entertainment, but when he sees a man on stage he is ready to leave. Those captivating eyes keep in riveted in his seat until this stripper comes to lead him back to his dressing room for some "fun."


**A/N) Should I be writing my longer story? Yes. Am I? Yes, butthis idea took over my head for awhile, and made it hard to focus on anything else. Yeah, my lovely friend Angelic Land helped put this idea in my head, and for him, I wrote it. Tell me if you see the little bit of you in this AL. **

**This is completely AU I mean just not canon in anyway. This is a heavy lemon. Completely PWP and it is heavy yaoi/slash whatever you want to call it. Filthy, dirty, mansmex. Oh and they are OOC.**

**I don't own Chobits, I only wish I did. This was just an idea that needed to be elaborated upon.**

Hideki Motosuwa. Age:18. Denied entrance into college. So he did what any entrance school failure would do: Go to Cram School in Tokyo. After getting an apartment, and starting school, he realized he was feeling really lonely. His big secret was, he was still a virgin. His bachelor pad was littered with various types of porn, but honestly it wasn't giving him the thrill it used too. He heard a group of boys talking before class started one day. They were talking about a strip club they really liked. Hideki figured that might be a good idea. Why not go there, and watch girls dance around naked? At least it was up close and personal, where you could watch real live women, and not watch it on a computer or look at magazines full of it. He decided that weekend, he would go to a strip club. Call it a mental health day.

So that Saturday, at around 7 p.m. he visited said strip club. He walked in, and noticed barely clothed women dancing in golden cages. The music was thumping with heavy bass, and the girls were moving their bodies to the beat. Well obviously, this was a very good start. The whole place was covered in fog, and had a very red tinge to it. Dimly lit, except for the stage area that had a spot light pointed on it. He sat in a chair, kind of far away from the area. He didn't want to sit right by the stage, and look like a huge creepy perv or something. No, far away enough to seem less creepy, and still close enough to see everything. He was squirming excitedly in his seat. Just the thought of a barely clad woman dancing around on the stage was enough to get him hard, but he was fighting with his erection, trying to keep his excitement in check. There wasn't even anyone dancing on the stage yet. He folded his hand over his lap discreetly, as he waited patiently. The music started to fade, and he heard a D.J. speaking

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have quite a treat for you all tonight. Please turn your attention to the stage for our very talented dancer, only here a few times a month, known as "The Baker." Please everyone put your hands together for our lovely dancer."

Hideki was feeling quite lucky. He must have picked a perfect day to come. People were flooding to the stage area, and cheering loudly. Even women were standing around the area. This girl must be one heck of a beauty, or at least very talented. Hideki couldn't wait to see full voluptuous breasts, and a soft shapely body.

The music picked back up. It was different, a very soft piano melody. The lights dimmed, and all you could see was the shadow of a body walking onto the stage from behind the curtain. The body started moving back and forth very smoothly, not in a tempting manner, just in a almost dance like way. Until the spot light flooded the stage, and a heavy bass song picked up. Hideki felt his heart drop. It was a man on the stage. He came here to see women! He was about to leave until this man, dressed in long white coat with an apron started moving his hips in time with the music, and wrapped his hands around the dancing pole in the middle of the stage. He wasn't sure what made him stay, but something about that tall body and dark hair kept him pinned in his chair. His heart thumping frantically in his chest. The dancer turned around, and by some stroke of fate, his eyes met Hideki's. He was stuck in his chair by those captivating eyes.

The dancer seemed to give him a sultry smile, and then turned his back to everyone. He slowly started toying with the strings on the back of the apron. He pulled on them, and quickly whipped it off, throwing it to a group of girls, who looked like they might start a fight over who got it. He turned around, still in the long coat, and grabbed back onto the pole, running his hand up and down it in a very suggestive manner. It was enough to get some men sitting close to stage, panting like a dog in heat. He lifted his coat up to his knees, and lifted his body onto the pole. The crowd started to cheer as he used pure upper body strength to climb all the way to the top. He held on with his legs there, and started undoing a few buttons from the top of the coat. After that, he slid down the pole holding on with those strong thighs as he spun around it, before landing gracefully on his feet. He had a shy expression on his face, as he clutched at the undone buttons. He looked side to side, and caught Hideki's eye again. The boy could have sworn he saw a wink before the dancer ripped open his coat, buttons flying open, and revealing quite the body underneath it. He had cuffs around his wrists, and a collar on his neck. He wore nothing else, except what appeared to be a leather G string.

Hideki felt his breathe catch in his throat. This dancer was absolutely gorgeous, with tanned skin and rippling muscles. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He never considered himself to be into men, but at this moment he wanted this man so bad. Watching as the dancer's body undulated in time with the music. He clamped his hands firmer down in his lap, as said dancer dropped down onto his knees, and started crawling on the stage in an extremely sexual display. Arching like a cat, with a predator look in his eyes. Women were swooning over him, and so were a few men. He didn't know why, but he was feeling a bit jealous as the dancer was reaching out, and stroking a girl's cheek. He felt better when the girl promptly fainted, with an extreme nosebleed.

The dancer went back to the middle of the stage, sitting with his legs spread, and his hands gripping the pole behind him. He pulled himself up, and slowly pushed the collars off his wrists. Another dancer, a male, came from behind the curtain, and promptly placed a leash onto the dark haired dancer's body. The second dancer was a blonde, and not quite as attractive as the current dancer, at least to Hideki. The blonde tugged the leash, and caused the brunette dancer to fall onto his knees. The blonde pushed him down onto all fours with his leg, and started dragging his foot all over the darker haired dancer's back. He pushed his foot onto his ass, and forced his body all the way down. He climbed on top of the dark haired man, and started rocking into his body with the music. Pulling on his hair, and dragging a hand down his rippling back muscles. The women were going absolutely crazy, especially when the darker haired man turned around, and they were face to face, and still rocking into each other. The blonde ran his hands down the dark haired dancers muscled chest, and stopped right above the hem of his underwear. He looked around at the women, who were waiting with bated breathe, watching the scene unfold. (Hideki even felt himself stop breathing, as he leaned a little bit closer to the stage.) He grabbed the underwear, and yanked them right off, causing the baker to grab himself, and blush almost on command.

Hideki felt like he was going to explode. Why in the world was watching two men almost fuck on a stage, be the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his whole life? Seeing the original dancer naked though, he committed that to memory. He wanted to memorize not only his supple thighs and beautiful legs, but he sure would be masturbating heavily to site of that beautiful, half hard, cock.

The blonde disappeared behind the curtain again. The Baker finished his dancing set, and left the stage with a bow. He caught Hideki's eye and gave a "come hither" movement with his finger. Hideki looked around, and pointed to himself. The dancer only nodded before disappearing behind the curtain.

Hideki didn't really know what he was thinking. He was hard, and really his brain couldn't jumpstart from all the blood that had rushed down into his now, swollen penis. Would he follow the dancer? Was that all for show? Why would he be noticing him, a lonely virgin, out of all the women who were literally "making it rain" on his body? Any one of them would have given their left arm to be with him. He chose not to follow the dancer. It was all for show. No one ever wanted to be with him.

He finally got his heart under control, and his erection was down enough to where he could walk without issue. He went to leave, when a pair of hands pulled him back into the seat. He stumbled, and fell down into the chair. Before he could protest, there was a significant weight plopping into his lap. He looked up, and his heart stopped. It was the dancer, staring at him with beautiful grey eyes.

"You didn't come see me. Why?" he asked. Squirming in Hideki's lap in a teasing manner.

Hideki couldn't breathe. Not that this dancer was heavy, (he was surprisingly light) but because here was the source of his previous hard on now basically grinding in his lap.

"I-I thought it was for show. I didn't want to look stupid."

The dancer bit his lip, and looked as though he was thinking,

"I guess that's true. I am glad you stayed though," He smiled. Hideki thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It looked so sincere. The dancer leaned into his ear and whispered, "My name is Hiroyasu Ueda. You can call me Hiro, if you would like."

Hideki gulped "I-I am Hideki M-Motosuwa." He managed to stutter out, with a bright blush in his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Hideki. This may seems quite forward, but I am too old for games, want to come back to my dressing room and fuck?" He still had that sweet smile on his face.

Hideki felt like his heart stopped. He stopped breathing, and his mouth dropped open. Did he just hear that right?

"Close your mouth, you will catch flies. Well do you want to? I noticed you watching me so intently, and I have to say you are the most adorable guy I have ever seen in my life." Hiro said pushing Hideki's chin up.

"R-really?"

Hiro nodded. He climbed off of Hideki's lap, and started pulling on his hands to get him out of the chair.

"Come on. Please! You looked like you really wanted to do this, the way your hands were clamped down on your lap during my dance."

Hideki stood, and began following the dancer. What was possessing him to follower this dancer without question? You weren't supposed to get offered sex from strippers. At least that is what he had heard. You can look, but not touch. Touching gets you kicked out. His brain was shutting down fast, until he remembered one very important fact,

"Wait! I don't think I can do this!"  
Hiro stopped, and looked at Hideki "Why?"

Hideki blushed, and stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world "I'm a virgin."

Hiro stopped, and looked at Hideki, his smile faltering ever so slightly. He quickly covered it up with an identical smile,

"Well that's okay! I wanted to top anyway." he began pulling Hideki along again.

Hideki had a notion of what that might mean. Yes, he was a virgin, but that didn't mean he was an idiot. He knew how to have sex. He knew even how two women did it, and much to his horror, how two men do it as well. For some peculiar reason, he didn't completely think the idea of having Hiro pounding into his ass as a bad idea.

"Most of the time guys want to top me as some sort of power trip, so you might be fun!" Hiro said pulling Hideki into his private dressing room.

Hiro was special. He didn't strip all the time, it was a rare thing when he decided to do it. But they had a special room just for him, in case he ever decided to take off his clothes that day. He looked at Hideki, who looked very uncomfortable

"Oh, I haven't been with a lot of guys, and don't worry I'm clean!"

Hideki was looking around. There was a mirror with different types of makeup, and glitter to help the dancer have more distinguishable features on stage. With a chair placed in front of the lighted mirror. There was a rack with different costumes, but it appeared that he chose the same costume in different colors. They were all baking uniforms. Next to that, was a bed covered in egg white colored sheets. He opened his mouth, but it was like Hiro read his mind, and answered his question

"I actually wanted to go to culinary school and become a baker. I am in school now, later in life, but stripping helps me pay the bills. Oh, and before you ask, I am in my mid 30's."

Hideki felt his jaw drop again. A stripping aspiring baker, who had a slamming body, and looked a little older than him, but was much older. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

"You are so cute, and quiet. I assume you are too nervous to make the first move Mr. virgin, so I will."

Hiro walked over to Hideki and ran a hand across his cheek gently, before grabbing the back of his head and kissing him roughly.

Hideki finally lost the battle with his sanity. His brain officially shut down. His first kiss was from a man, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Even as his lips were parted by the man's tongue, he moaned into the kiss and let his eyes slide closed.

Hiro pulled back just long enough to say "Virgin must have kissed a lot, you have me feeling breathless."

Hideki shook his head "No, you are the first."

Hiro let a wicked smile make its way to his face "Oh I am going to have fun with you." And with that, his mouth was back on Hideki's.

Hiro pushed the boy down onto the bed, and straddled his hips. He never broke the kiss, and reached his hands up to thread through the boy's dark hair.

Hideki instinctively held onto the mans hips, and began to grind into him. Rubbing against him felt really good, and he moaned into the kiss.

Hiro pulled back, and stared into the boy's eyes.

"You are so cute. You do what feels good. Don't worry I will make sure you feel really good. So," He crawled off Hideki, and then off the bed "Do me a favor and take off your shirt." At that the dancer took off his own shirt.

Hideki stared unabashedly at the body of the dancer. Seeing it up close was absolutely thrilling. He was chiseled. Defined muscles and abdominals. Perfectly sculpted chest with prominent collar bones. Perfection down to the perfect v shape at his hips. Like a beacon pointing to the promised lands. Hideki was pretty sure he was drooling based on the giggle he heard from the dancer.

Hiro began searching for the things he would need. He heard a rustle behind him meaning the boy had taken off his shirt finally. He snuck a peek behind him, and was pleasantly pleased with the sight. The boy wasn't nearly as defined as he was, (No one wanted to see anything but superbly ripped strippers) but he was very nicely shaped. The boy was skinny, a little lanky, but Hiro liked the way he looked. He looked, soft. Shaking his head he went back to doing what he planned on doing. Finding what he would need. This boy was a virgin so restraints and blindfolds weren't needed. Just lube, and lots of it. This was going to make for an interesting night. He found the bottle on his vanity (Sometimes he rubbed in on his body to make himself look shiny. A trick of the trade.) He walked back over to Hideki

"Calm down honey. You are breathing heavily, and I haven't even touched you yet."

Hideki smiled sheepishly "Just a little nervous is all. Never even knew I had a thing for guys, till I saw you dancing."

"Well," Hiro said with a smile "We are about to find out for sure if you really do." He climbed onto the bed on all fours, and hovered over the boy who shrunk away from him.

"It helps if you meet me halfway." He whispered to the boy.

Hideki mustered up all his courage, and leaned up on his elbows to capture Hiro's lips. The older man whined in surprise, but quickly began kissing the boy back. He ran his tongue across the boy's lips silently asking permission for entrance, which he was given. As he ran his tongue around the inside of the boys mouth, he began to trail his fingers down the boy's chest, and down to his stomach.

Hideki could have swore the man was leaving a trail of fire with those hands. His veins felt like they were being ignited with every touch. Plus, this man was a hell of a kisser. Their tongues battling for dominance, which Hideki was losing, as his mind was unraveling.

Hiro felt the boy's body relax, and decided now was a time if any. He began to undo the boys jeans. He pulled the zipper down gently seeing as the boy was already hard from just the kiss. He pulled away from him, and tugged the boys jeans all the way off, discarding them to the floor. He had really nice legs. Hiro ran his hands up and down the muscled legs. He had a thing for guys with really nice legs, and these were ones he could appreciate.

Hideki blushed and covered his hardness up with his hands.

Hiro giggled and grabbed Hideki's hands, gently removing them.

"It's ok. Boxers are coming off soon anyways, but if you would like, I will leave them on until I need them out of my way. Sound good?"

Hideki nodded stiffly. Even with them still on, the tent in his pants was painfully obvious, and he still felt a little over exposed. Until he saw Hiro sit up on his knees, and undo the button on his pants and slide them off. If possible, Hideki's face went even redder. This man had gone completely commando. So once those pants hit the floor the dancer was completely naked. Of course, he wouldn't be embarrassed. Hideki had already seen him naked, but this intimate environment made it quite embarrassing.

"Like what you see?" Hiro asked.

Hideki nodded stiffly. He was unable to take his eyes off this dancer, who was pulling out all the stops. Good intentions be damned he needed this man balls deep in him right now. The dancer wasn't about to give in though. He began rocking his body back and forth. A private dance for this boy he was about to be fucking into the mattress.

Hideki was panting heavily, maybe even drooling a little bit. He was incredibly hard, and somehow getting harder as he watched the man dance. Finally, the older man crawled up to Hideki. He stopped at his chest, and began planting open mouthed kisses across his chest and stomach. He flicked his tongue across a nipple, as his hand slipped into the young boy's underwear.

Hideki gasped as he felt the hand grab onto his fully erect penis.

"Calm down" Hiro cooed in-between the kisses to the boy's chest.

Once he felt the boy fall back into the mattress after tensing up he began to move his hand up and down. Torturously slow.

Hideki whined. The contact felt really good, but it was too slow. He wanted to buck his hip, but with the grip on his dick like that, and his lack of experience in this department, he was too afraid to really do anything except sit through this torture. Sit and enjoy it as much as he could. He moaned softly. Hiro had really smooth hands.

Hiro was getting a little anxious. The boy wasn't really responsive, a soft moan now and again, but no desperate whines. He decided to be a tease, and sped up his movements. That produced the reaction he wanted. He felt the boy tense as he tried to hold back the moans.

"Don't hold it back or be embarrassed. I want to hear you." He whispered into the boys ear, licking the outer shell, which made the boy shudder in pleasure. He let the boy writhe in pleasure, and listened as he got a little louder which shot pleasure right into his groin. No more playing around. He sat back on his knees between the boy's legs.

"You want to go farther?" He asked the boy hoping the immediate answer would be yes. A no might not only hurt his confidence, but his hardness would be in a desperate situation.

Hideki nodded. If just this mans hand felt good, he could only imagine what anything else would feel like. Plus, the smile on Hiro's face when he nodded was priceless.

The dancer picked up the long forgotten bottle of lube, and opened it up staring at the boy.

"You know how this all works in theory right?"

"Y-yeah. I won't lie and say I'm not nervous."

"The main thing is to keep your body relaxed. If you tense and clench, it's not going to be good for anyone involved. You can trust me I have done this before. I've been on both sides of this actually."

"Doesn't it hurt though?" Hideki looked really nervous as he watched the man coat his fingers.

"If the person behind it does it right it's more strange, maybe a bit uncomfortable, sometimes a sting with all the stretching involved." He watched the boys facial features borderline on panic, and quickly caught himself "But then it starts to feel really good, especially if I can hit your prostate. I promise Hideki, I won't do anything to hurt you."

Hideki didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this man. His face was genuine and full of compassion. He willingly arched his back, and lifted his hips in the air.

Hiro stopped and realized what the boy was doing. He grabbed the edge of the boys boxers, and snatched the underwear right off of him. He had to stop himself from drooling, and saying forget it you can take me instead. This boy was well endowed, and looked simply delectable. In short, he was gorgeous.

He leaned up and kissed the boy's neck and shoulders, as he delicately ran a lubed finger around the boys entrance feeling him tense up from just that one action.

"Relax." He whispered gently in the boy's ear. He felt Hideki unclench his body, and used the opportunity to push his finger inside of him.

Hideki yelped in surprise. It didn't hurt, like Hiro had promised, but it was incredibly weird. He was pretty sure fingers didn't belong in there. He clenched his jaw, and tried to bear through the slight sting he felt. Hiro was taking so much care to be nice and gentle in the motions. The one finger began to feel almost normal. He bit down on his lip because apparently Hiro knew that also, because he slipped a second finger in. The burning feeling became incessant now. There was also a small ripple of pleasure, not amazing, but still nice. He felt Hiro's hot breathe on his ear and it sent shudders through his body as he whispered,

"Brace yourself. Watch this."

Hiro pumped his fingers in a bit roughly, and hooked his fingers while doing it, nailing the boy's prostate. The boy turned into a shuddering moaning mess. The man smiled to himself and kept slamming his fingers into the spot while adding in a third finger.

Hideki couldn't speak, he was a mass of moans and groans. He felt nothing but pure pleasure coursing through his entire body, building and coiling in the pit of stomach. Here he was, getting shamelessly fucked by another man's fingers in his ass, and he was enjoying ever minute of it. He could feel it coiling in his stomach pressure building. His moans and whines getting desperate, as he climbed higher and higher into the throes of passion. Until Hiro stopped and grabbed quite roughly at the base of his penis. Hideki whined. He was so close. He cracked open an eye (when did they close?) and gave the man his best pout while he whispered,

"Why?"

Hiro chuckled "Can't be letting you have all the fun. I would like to join in. That is, unless you don't want to."

Hideki rapidly shook his head side to side "No, I want you to fuck me, please."

Hiro laughed harder "Wow, didn't have to even ask you what you wanted. Alright then. Let's wait a minute for you to stop throbbing and we can restart, okay?"

Hideki nodded. He was completely defeated, and was going to have to wait to get close to release. Edging was good though right? He read in a magazine it made your orgasm way more intense. How did people do it though? He felt like he was in some sort of limbo, or more accurately hell, from being denied release. He shuddered as he felt the older male remove his fingers from his thoroughly stretched hole, and then release the death grip on his aching cock.

The dancer then covered his own penis thoroughly in the lube, and positioned himself at Hideki's puckered entrance.

"I apologize in advanced for this. Just remember I want to cause you less pain, not more."

"What do you-son of a bitch!" Hideki was quickly cut off, and tensing up severely when Hiro slammed right into him with no remorse whatsoever. It burned like hell, it hurt, and it was not as pleasurable as those fingers were. In a quick ten seconds he contemplated why the hell did he go through with this. Stupidest thing he had ever done!

"Hideki please relax you are crushing my cock with those tight muscles. Please!" Hiro whined. He leaned down, covering the boys face with kisses. He exhaled as Hideki relaxed a little.

His nuzzled their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I had to do it. Easing it in would only hurt more. Its better to just go in balls deep, and wait till you adjust easier. I'm so sorry."

"Could-have…oh god it hurts…warned-me" the boy said in between pants.

"You would have said no if I told you I was going to slam my whole cock right into your tight ass."

"Point taken."

Hiro was restraining every fiber of his being to not pound into the tight heat. He settled instead, on covering Hideki's face in soft chaste kisses as the boy, inch by inch, started to relax. Hiro gave a slight inward thrust, and Hideki was done for. That small movement nudged right against his prostate, and he keened loudly.

That was all Hiro needed to be spurred on, even as Hideki gave him a look and said,

"Keep doing that, and you can do whatever you want to me."

Hiro started slamming into the heat. He grabbed onto Hideki's hips, and used them as an anchor, as he thrust hard into the boy.

The boy was mewling, moaning, and panting heavily. Actually enjoying every time Hiro pulled out until just the head remained, and then slammed right back into his prostate. He saw stars every time, and never wanted this to end. Unfortunately, the pressure in his groin, told him everything would be over soon enough.

The dancer had a tight grip on the boy's hips and was panting and groaning heavily.  
"Fuck, you're so tight." He said in between pants.

Hideki was in hot, slightly stinging bliss. He squeaked when Hiro had grabbed one of his legs, and set it down on his shoulder. It was a bit of a stretch, the dancer was tall, but whenever their hips connected, he thought he might pass out from the pleasure that coursed through him from this deep angle.

"I'm-oh God-I'm close Hiro." Hideki managed to breathe out.

"Me-fuck-me too." Hiro said.

Hideki looked at Hiro, and admired the way everything about him looked. Sweat rolling down his muscled body, bangs sticking to his forehead, all the muscles you could see working as he angled his hips to give him pleasure. During his admiring, his brain short circuited. Hiro grabbed his fully hard, aching cock, that was already dripping an insane amount of precum from the delayed orgasm, and began pumping it in a steady rhythm. Hideki whined at the sensations from both sides of his body. He could feel the delicate thread in his body pulling tighter and tighter.

Hiro's thrust got more and more erratic. No longer a rhythm, but more like a need to just keep going until completion. Pumping the boy's cock to get him to cum while his other hand just kept digging into the boy's hip, his blunt nails already leaving crescent shaped marks on his body. All the sounds from the moaning, groaning, panting, and rhythmic slapping sounds of their sweaty bodies crashing together were bringing him closer. Not to mention how incredibly tight this boy's virginal body was. It was all downhill from here. With one quick snap of his hips he came deep inside of the boy with a loud groan from somewhere deep in the back of his throat. He came to a standstill, but then quickly realized that the boy still hadn't cum. Maybe delaying his orgasm wasn't a good idea, he was whining at the loss of abuse on his prostate, and Hiro's hand had stilled at his completion. This was quite embarrassing.

"I'm sorry. Here let me make it up to you." Hiro pulled out of Hideki's body with a horrible squelching noise .

He moved his body downward, so the fully engorged length was right in front of him. He licked a trail from base to tip enjoying the musky scent the boy had. He licked the head of the boy's cock, and lapped up all the precum before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Hideki tensed up from the amazing feeling of this man's hot wet mouth. He fisted his hands into the sheet and bucked his hips into the heat. He could actually feel the man's throat loosening so he could thrust into his whole cock into his mouth. He lost all sense, focusing on shamelessly fucking this man's mouth. He loved when Hiro moaned, and sent wonderful vibrating sensations coursing through his body.

Hiro reached up his hand, and sent two fingers plowing back into the boy's already stretched hole. In no time he found the prostate, and roughly rubbed the spot as he kept bobbing his head up and down the boy's length.

That was it. With a high pitched whine, and his whole body tensing, he felt a tremor claim his whole body as he was hit by a mind melting orgasm. He shot his cum deep in the man's throat, and felt the tightening as Hiro attempted to swallow the whole load. Hiro released his mouth with a loud pop, and smacked his lips, enjoying the taste of Hideki. Watching as the boy fought off the aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through his body, while he tried to regain the ability to breathe correctly.

"I-I am so sorry I did that." Hideki said blushing deeply from either embarrassment, or from the orgasm.

"For cumming in my mouth? No worries. I should be apologizing for cumming first. I should have taken care of you first. Plus you taste delicious. Here taste." Hiro leaned down, and claimed the boy's mouth dragging his tongue across Hideki's own. Letting him get a good taste of what might be Hiro's new favorite flavor.

Hideki whined when he pulled back. This kissing thing is something he never wanted to end, but this man was a stripper. Hideki was probably just another notch on his belt. A conquest so to speak, and the only time he would see him again, is if he managed to catch him on a day he was going to dance.

"I-I guess I should get dressed, and head home." He said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

Hiro crawled next to the boy, and stared at him,

"What's your hurry? I pretty much just blew your mind. You should stay, and bask in the afterglow." he wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him from sitting up.

"But-but.." Hiro cut him off.

"What? I am stripper and this was a one time deal, so you should go home?

"Well, yeah."

"I was hoping you might come back to my place, and we could do this again."

Hideki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped "What?"

"I told you, this is to pay the bills, not a career. I have been searching for someone to have a relationship with, and to love. I want to see, after this amazing sex, if you wanted to build on something. Unless of course, you were looking to date a girl." Hiro trailed off, looking away from Hideki, braced for rejection.

"No! You are an incredible dancer, amazing in bed, and you seem like a great guy. I would love to not feel lonely anymore. Let's try it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You just made me so happy!" Hiro pulled the boy tight to his body, and held him close, nuzzling his face into the boys neck.

"I'm pretty happy too. I am so glad I came here, and saw you dance."

"Me too Hideki. We can go back to my place, and I can make up some coffee, and I think I still have some almond cake in the fridge that I made."

"I love almond flavored things. I bet your cake is to die for."

"Oh Hideki! This is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship!" And with that, he kissed his new boyfriend on the lips, savoring the taste like a delicious pastry.


End file.
